Seribu Kumbang dan Debu Musim Panas
by Vreezie
Summary: Pernah ada saat ketika Emma enggan pergi menemui sahabat padang rumputnya.


**Hetalia – Axis Powers** **© Hidekaz Himaruya**

 _Childhood-friend!AU._ _Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil selain kesenangan pribadi. Selamat membaca ~_

* * *

Arthur kecil pernah tidur di bawah pohon dan mengintip-intip langit berawan di antara celah jemarinya.

Di dekat bunga-bunga liar ada Emma yang tak berhenti mengoceh tantang betapa banyaknya serangga bertotol di bawah sana. Ketika Arthur mendengarkan sedikit tantang yang bertotol itu, ia sontak terbangun dan berlari menghampiri, tak sengaja menjatuhkan radio dari atas perut hingga tersandung, dan berakhir dengan jatuh terduduk.

Emma masih setia dengan dunianya seperti ada balon kecil di sekitar tubuhnya.

Saat gadis kecil itu mulai bertariak _ow-ow,_ Arthur sadar kalau ia harus segera bangkit.

 _Oh tidak, kali ini jangan bermain dengan sesuatu yang aneh lagi._

"Arthur, tidakkah kau pikir mereka semua lucu? Arthur lihatlah!"

Bebeberapa kumbang berlarian di atas batu dan beberapa lagi terbang. Mungkin berebut sinar matahari, atau mungkin terganggu dengan jari-jari Emma yang menghujam brutal. Arthur mendesah lega. Ia kira ada kodok dari sungai yang sampai kemari.

Sela usia mereka dua tahun. Emma takut kodok, Arthur juga.

"Ayo kembali. Makanan di keranjang sudah mau habis. Mama-papamu pasti ingin cepat kembali."

Arthur melirik ke barat daya dan mendapati orang tua Emma sudah melambaikan tangan. Mobilnya bergetar, pasti sudah _nyala._

"Tidak mau." Emma menjepit satu kumbang dengan jari kanannya, mengguncang sedikit, lalu tertawa rendah. "Boleh kita bawa pulang beberapa? Boleh, ya?"

Arthur menggeleng. "Nanti kau dikutuk roh padang rumput."

"Bohong!" Emma agak berteriak dengan mata menyipit. "Kenapa kau suka membohongiku?"

"Ya sudah kalau tak percaya. Kau akan dikutuk sendirian. Aku tidak mau."

Radio yang jatuh tadi dipungut—Arthur cemberut melihat tutup baterainya lepas, dan dilempar ke sudut keranjang dengan keadaan copot semua. Lalu ia mulai berjalan setelah mengambil kain penutup kotak-kotak. Emma ditinggalkan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi aku tidak mau dikutuk sendiri. Arthur!"

Berganti Arthur yang membuat balon di sekitarnya. Ia merisak rumput dengan keras seolah sepatunya terbuat dari kulit imitasi paling mahal. Tapi begitu sadar Emma tak kunjung mengikuti, ia berbalik. Gadis itu masih memegang ujung gaun sambil bolak-balik melihat Arthur dan kumbang kecil di ujung kakinya.

"Cepat kemari sebelum dikutuk jadi pohon."

Emma kecil akhirnya percaya, mengekor Arthur setelah mencabut segenggam bunga liar tanpa kumbang.

* * *

Hari selanjutnya, mereka bertengkar.

* * *

"Ayo kembali setelah ini, Arthur."

Bunga di pelukan Emma entah sudah berapa. Arthur mendapat radio barunya dua tahun lalu setalah radio pertamanya rusak. Emma masih percaya dengan kutukan hingga tak ada yang gadis kecil itu bawa pulang selain bunga.

"Kalau bunga yang kau ambil sebanyak itu, roh padang rumput akan marah."

Emma yang belum selesai dengan buah tangannya melongok. "Kau mulai membohongiku lagi ya?" mata itu menyipit jika curiga, Arthur hafal.

Arthur takut kumbang akan pergi jika rumahnya dicabuti. Emma harus mulai mengenal batas-batas. Tapi dibilangi berapa kalipun, Emma tak akan paham tentang _membunuh tanaman._

Remaja berambut pirang membuang muka. "Paling di rumah nanti akan kau potong-potong dan kau goreng, 'kan?"

"Loh, kau tahu aku dibelikan masak-masakan baru oleh Bibi kemarin?"

Emma makin curiga—namun kali ini tersenyum jenaka. Arthur diam saja karena merasa salah melempar kata. Akhirnya Emma hanya mengambil bunga setengah lebih sedikit dari yang ia ambil tahun lalu.

Sampai di rumah, bunga-bunga itu dimasukkan dalam toples kaca. Emma tertawa bersama ibunya yang berwajah pucat.

Sesungguhnya maksud Arthur baik, tapi ia menyesal telah melempar satu lagi kebohongan bodoh.

* * *

Pernah ada waktu ketika kunjungan awal musim panas itu selesai. Emma hanya menghabiskan waktu di balik jendela, mengusap permukaan dengan ujung jari dan berharap ada sesuatu yang terukir di sana. Tapi jendela-jendela itu baru saja dibersihkan kemarin.

Emma menguap.

"Ayo kita ke padang rumput, Emma."

Arthur datang di hari Selasa. Dengan sepatu kulit asli dan topi baru. Ia membawa topi lain untuk Emma, warnanya coklat dan mirip dengan punya Arthur.

"Tidak Arthur, tidak sekarang."

Hari selanjutnya, Arthur membawa toples kaca dengan tutup bolong. Ia habiskan satu malam dan beribu kegagalan untuk membuat lubang-lubang yang rapi. Lalu dihiasnya leher toples dengan pita merah muda. Arthur akan membiarkan Emma membawa beberapa kumbang kecil kali ini.

Tapi Emma menggeleng lagi.

Dan penolakan itu memanjang hingga bertahun-tahun.

* * *

"Jangan malamun, nanti hidungmu jadi panjang," ujar Arthur selagi tangannya membolak-balik isi folder yang harusnya sudah terlalu banyak dijejali kertas.

Emma datang tanpa alasan hanya untuk menghabiskan sorenya di kamar Arthur. Keceriannya sudah lama pulih.

"Tidak, kau tak bisa membodohiku lagi. Lain kali pikirkan mitos yang cerdas. Dongeng Pinokio aku sudah hafal, tahu. Dan mana ada orang yang hidungnya panjang karena melamun?"

"Itu, kau. Hidungmu mancung."

Emma menanggapi dengan tawanya. Mungkin tersanjung, mungkin merasa koyol. Arthur hanya bisa menebak-nebak.

"Hmmm ... mitos cerdas ya," ia bergumam. Laki-laki bermata hijau itu pura-pura berpikir. "Sesuatu seperti menjadi pohon?"

Tawa Emma lepas lagi. "Kau mengingatkanku lagi. Oh, betapa polosnya aku dulu."

Arthur menurunkan foldernya dan kembali mengisi cangkir teh yang sudah kosong. Kemudian ia berkata sambil lalu, "Kau memang selalu mudah ditipu, nona."

"Bagaimana aku dulu bisa percaya kutukan roh padang rumput begitu saja?" ujar Emma setengah bertanya, meloloskan apa yang barusan dikatakan Arthur.

Cangkirnya penuh, kini tekonya yang tandas. Arthur mendesah pasrah, barangkali akan berganti minum air putih saja. Semua tugas-tugas ini seperti tak rela membiarkannya pergi walau hanya lari sekilas ke dapur.

"Tunggu, enak saja aku mudah ditipu."

 _Ups! Perempuan itu sadar._

Sesaat kemudian, alis Emma mengendur. "Tapi kau tahu, kurasa tak buruk juga jadi pohon. Seakan tak ada beban di pundakmu selain sarang burung dan terpaan angin. Tidak berarti banyak kalau kau pohon besar yang kokoh."

Emma telah tumbuh. Cantik, kuat, dan cerdas. Cukup cerdas sampai hampir tak pernah lupa dimana ia meletakkan bandananya. Atau mungkin terlalu cerdas hingga Arthur tak tahu lagi bagaimana bisa tugas Emma tak pernah menginap lebih dari dua hari.

Mungkin Arthur akan berhanti mempermainkan Emma sebelum ia terjerat kata-katanya sendiri.

"Lalu kau mau membuat oksigen? Yakin mau kerja rodi?"

Emma tertawa kecil, entah sudah kali ke berapa. Nada suaranya yang meloncat-loncak selalu bisa membuat waktu-waktu buruk Arthur membaik walau itu adalah hari dengan segunung tugas akhir.

"Kerja mulia, Arthur. Banyak manusia membutuhkanku dan kurasa itu hal yang baik."

"Ya, ya, perempuan baik dan budiman, kukira kau mau jadi kumbang saja. Dan kurasa kau tadi ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

"Ah!"

Mata Emma berkilat seperti ada serpihan bintang yang tiba-tiba singgah si sana.

"Apa?"

"Ayo ke padang rumput sebelum musim panas nanti?"

Arthur diam-diam menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. "Tawaran atau ..."

Emma mengedip-ngedip sebelum senyum lebar kembali tampak. "Tidak. Paksaan. Jadi wajib datang."

"Hei! Tugas kuliahku sedalam lautan."

Emma menepuk kertas-kertas yang bertumpuk acak di atas meja. "Sempatkanlah, Arthur Kirkland yang sibuk."

Lalu ada sekelebat senyum kecil dari Emma sebelum perempuan itu menutup pintu kamar Arthur.

* * *

 _Menjelang musim panas yang sama dimana ada bunga liar dan kumbang bertotol yang mereka rindukan._ _Arthur melirik jari manisnya. Yeah, mungkin kunjungan tahun ini akan jadi 'agak sedikit berbeda' dari yang dulu._

 **END**

* * *

 _AN : Ini yang kumaksud ladybug bukan kumbang-kumbang coklat yang besar xD. Apa ladybug bisa ditangkap? Anggap aja bisa kalau sedikit berusaha. Special thanks buat_ crystallized cherry _udah bantuin_ _. Maaf kalau ada hal yang tidak sesuai atau terlalu ooc, mohon dibenarkan. Dan ... makasih udah baca ~~_

* * *

 **VEE**

 **[Lmg/25.05.2017]**


End file.
